Fangs (Re-write)
by FrozenBlossomz
Summary: So this is a re-write of Fangs! YAY! Same summary. Mikan Sakura's life is turned up side down when she meets Natsume Hyuuga, and Ruka Nogi. Will Natsume's secret be found out? Will Mikan break down. Oh and new thing Mikan's going to America OwO
1. Chapter 1

**So hi hi! It's me Kyouko! YAS! I'm back my homies! If you haven't heard I have an anime name, which is Asuna Sakura Tachibana! So call me Asuna, Kyouko, or Kiko. Well on to my re-write of Fangs! OMG I still can't get over it! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY!Any way thank you my wonderful readers, for reading this. And for those of you who accidently clicked it, welcome! There is no turning back. XD**

 **Mikan: WELCOME BACK~~~~ I am sooo excited!**

 **Natsume: Shut up Polka.**

 **Asuna: NATSUME SHUT UP!**

 **Natsume: What? You're the one making me talk. You are the author!**

 **Asuna: *drops sweat***

 **Ruka: Hi everyone!**

 **Asuna: *rolls eyes* Ruka-pyon you're late.**

 **Mikan: Ruka!~**

 **Natsume: Seriously, you suck at this. You had to re-write—**

 **Asuna: CUT! CUT! CUT! JUST START!**

Chapter One: Mikan, the new student

 **-Ruka's POV-**

"NATSUME!" I ran after the crimson eyed fire caster, AKA my best friend.

"Who it is?! It better not be you Permy."

"Natsume, I am offended. Permy is that no good fan girl. How could you?!"

He turned around. "Oh Ruka." He walked over. "What's going on?"

I breathed hard. "I need you to talk to you… in private."

"Okay."

We walked over to his favorite Sakura tree. No fan girl ever came there unless Natsume wasn't can be…uh… very scary.

"So what's up?"

"I met another vampire today."

He flinched. "Okay why's this problem?"

"His name's Youichi and he said that he overheard Persona—"

"That asshole? Tch."

"That he's starting a new class called the DA ability class, for all vampires."

"That's cool. Do we have that many vampires in the academy?"

"Yes."

"Tch. I'm actually craving some blood now…"

"NATSUME!"

"Okay, okay. But I hate that we have to spend more time with him."

I knew what he was about to say next. And 5….. 4….. 3….. 2….. 1….

"Rather deal with that gay freak though."

There it is. He's talking about Naurmi-sensei. Natsume hates Persona more than him… and that's saying something!

The bell rang.

"Back to class Natsume."

"Tch. No."

"Come on!"

"Tch. I am only doing this for you cause, you're my best friend."

"Natsume… Arigitto."

 **** in class ****

 **No one's POV**

"Alright everyone sit down!~"

"Shut up you gay freak!" Natsume shouted.

Ruka just dropped sweat. _'Typpical Natsume'_

"Everyone! We have a new student!~~~"

Everyone groaned.

"Come in Mikan Sakura!"

Mikan came in. Our little brunette with hazel eyes came in. She was as cheerful as ever. "Hi everyone!"

Narumi-sensei winked at her, and she stiffened.

 **(Author's note: OK, NO THEY DON'T LIKE EACHOTHER! Carry on~!)**

Permy just yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

Mikan looked at her. "Shut up _Permy_."

"Why you…"

"Uh Mikan why don't you sit between Natsume and Ruka… It's the only empty seat…"

Permy was getting pissed. "WHAT?!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Mikan and Natsume at the same time. They met eyes, and glared at eachother. They instantly hated each other.

 **Mikan's POV**

He stared at me. I instantly hated him. I sat down where Narumi-sensei told me to.

I looked over to my right. A blonde kid with blue eyes was sitting there.

"Oh hi," I said.

"Oh, um hi."

The other boy stared at me. "Why are you talking to Ruka?"

"Oh, so then you're Natsume."

"Uh-huh. Get the hell out of here."

I grinded my teeth. I guess he saw my 'sharp teeth'. So my mom was human, but my dad was vampire. My step-brother Persona was full vampire—no relationship to me. Just step.—but my cousin is Youichi. He's full vampire. Anyway I'm confusing myself now. So I am half vampire, so I can sense them, and I look like one. I don't drink or smell blood though. Anyway…

He stared at me.

I played it off. "Geez Natsume, I thought you hatted me… now you like me?"

"WHAT?!" yelled Permy.

Natsume got pissed. "Why you little bitch."

He summoned a flame, and threw it at me. I nullified it, then copied his alice.

Ruka stared. "Natsume, you like her?"

Ruka seemed hurt. What the?!

"NO! NEVER!"

I smirked. He threw another one at me, but I ducked. It hit… RUKA!

Ruka got hit, and burned, and fell on the floor.

"RUKA!" Natsume pushed passed me.

"Ruka, I am so sorry!" I gasped.

Natsume stared at me. "YOU! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" He started to go nuts. He threw flames left and right, but I wasn't fazed.

"Ruka…" I whispered. "I am so sorry. I just met you, I didn't…" I choked. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you!" I whipped away the tears, while Natsume still threw flames.

I knelled over him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted Natsume.

I knelled over. "Gomen'ne…" I kissed him gently on the cheek.

"GET AWAY—"

Slowly, I healed him. A long time ago, when Hotaru and I were still at a different school together, I met her brother, and copied his alice.

The thing is, when you copy an alice, it works differently for the copier. For me, it works through emotions.

I cried over him, and kept saying, "Gomen'ne…"

Natsume was stunned. He just stood there.

Slowly, Ruka woke up. "Sakura?"

I smiled a little. "You're okay…"

"Yeah…" He noticed Natsume, who helped him up.

I was close enough to hear him say, "Sorry Ruka…"

Natsume glared at me one last time.

I stood up. "I'll be going now."

I continued to sob. I stopped at Naurmi-sensei's desk.

"Sensei… I-I—"

I burst into tears. "I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T PRETEND ANY MORE!"

I ran out the classroom, and hide in the janitor's closet. I sobbed and sobbed. Why? Why do I hurt everyone I meet?

 **FIRST CHAPTER DONE! YAY!**

 **Asuna: No skit this time sorry! BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asuna: Hey~ It's me Asuna! So Imma let Ruka take over from here.**

 **Ruka: Asuna-san! You-you left me in a bad stit-stituation last time... *blushes hard***

 **Asuna: Okay then, Mikan-chan?**

 **Mikan: Um…. *blushes***

 **Asuna: Forget this! So just enjoy I guess…**

 **Asuna: *glares at Ruka and Mikan***

 **Chapter Two: Mikan's past (part one)**

Mikan's POV

I hid in the janitor's closet the rest for the day. I couldn't stand it! It was so unfair! It's all Persona-nii's fault. Heck, he ain't my brother!

 _~flashback~_

 _"_ _Narumi-sensei, you wanted to see me?" I asked._

 _"_ _Yes Mikan-chan~ Not just me, but your brother too."_

 _I cringed at that word. Brother?! He's the one who_ _ **killed**_ _my dad! The only reason I call him brother is because before, my mom Yuka, took him in because she had the nullification alice too. I lived with him for years now, but I only found out last year._

 _Persona-nii (Maybe I should just call him Persona…) walked in. "Hi Mikan-nee."_

 _"_ _Hi…" I mumbled. I didn't look at him._

 _"_ _Mikan, I've come here to talk to you. Narumi, will you shut the door?"_

 _He did._

 _"_ _What is it? I'm missing math class, and Jin-jin- sensei hates when I'm late."_

 _"_ _Mikan I already spoke with him~" said Narumi-sensei._

 _"_ _Well anyway," Persona shot Narumi-sensei an icy glare. "You need to be less cheerful."_

 _"_ _What?!" I asked. "I can't do that!"_

 _"_ _It's okay Mikan-chan~ you don't have to."_

 _"_ _CAN IT NARUMI!" yelled Persona._

 _"_ _Don't yell at Narumi-sensei like that! He's part of_ _my_ _family!"_

 _Narumi-sensei left the room. Smart man. I wish I could do the same…_

 _Persona got pissed, but he calmed down… ish. "Mikan, this is for your own good. If the ESP finds out, you'll be in danger."_

 _"_ _So?! Let him know! I'm not a vampire! I may look like one, but I ain't one!"_

 _"_ _Mikan, I'm trying to help you… just be less cheerful. Don't show emotion or weakness."_

 _"_ _Fine… but…"_

 _"_ _But?"_

 _"_ _I will stay cheerful with my friends. If I suddenly change, they'll know something's up."_

 _"_ _Fine."_

 _"_ _FINE!" I stormed out, slamming the door. Dammit Persona!_

 _~end of flashback~_

Someone knocked on the door. "Hello? Mikan-chan?~"

"Mikan is not avalible at the moment please leave a message at the beep." There was no beep.

"Mikan come out, it's your dad, Narumi."

Narumi isn't my dad, but he liked my mom, and he's like a dad to me so… yeah. I wish my real dad was alive…

 **Asuna: That's all for now. Part two coming soon! Now Natsume say bye!**

 **Natsume: No =_='**

 **Asuna: Honestly, you people are no fun. Anyway, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Herro people (Assuming you're still here) It's me, Asuna!~ I haven't updated in a year... Crud I'm horrible. Well Happy Late New Year! #2016~! Happy belated V-day too. ^^"**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Mikan~**

Naurmi-Sensei didn't give up.

"Mikan please. I can help."

"NO YOU CAN'T!" I lashed out at him. I gasped. "I'm...I'm so so so sorry... I didn't mean to..." I cried some more.

"I'll be waiting for you Mikan. Come talk to me later." He left.

Later I went to go talk to him. With my mom dead, and my dad also dead, he's the only family I got at Gakuen Alice.

"Mikan I'm glad you're here."

I stayed silent.

"Would you like to talk to me about something?"

I nodded.

"What is it?"

I looked up. "I... I want to transfer out of Gakuen Alice for a few weeks."

He stared at me. "Mikan-"

"I'm serious. Just send me to the American one: Alice Academy."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

I nodded.

"Alright then, but that's 20 pages of paperwork."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was ready to leave for Alice Academy. Imma miss Japan, but I need to get away from Natsume and Ruka. I was about to board the plane.

"I'll be back in 3 weeks," I told Hotaru, my only friend I've made so far.

She had her poker face on. "Just be yourself Baka."

I nodded. I hugged her, and for once no baka gun! (YASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!)

I got to my seat. Sayronara Japan! Hello America!

 **I know I know. Wayyyyyy too short. Gomen'ne! I'm too caught up I writing my new book. (It's an original~~~~ Wish me luck... I'll need it.) Well for now enjoy my latest crappy chapter. I'll try to update soon. (I'm bad at fanfiction -_-")**

 **Bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all~~ It's me, Asuna. I updated my name~ YASSSS! Anyways, thank you to all that have read this, and/or are reading this. I actually didn't think people still read this, but apparently, they do! Thank you~! 3**

 **Asuna: A play again! Yay~!**

 **Mikan: I don't like airplanes….**

 **Asuna: Sorry Mikan, but you're on one~**

 ** _Chapter Four: A Stalker_**

(Mikan's POV)

I woke up to the sound of wheels. I noticed that the plane had landed. Outside I could see open space. Then I looked over that space. It was crowded. Much more people live here then on Japan.

I started to get off that death-machine. Did I mention I HATE airplanes? As I pulled my luggage, I bumped into an orange haired man. "Gomen'ne!" I realized I wasn't in Japan. "Oh, I mean sorry."

He looked at me. "It's okay… Mikan-chan~"

He startled me. "Reo! I mean Mouri-san. Why are you here?" Then I remembered he was in the Anti-Alice association. I looked at him in the eye and ran. _Why that hell is he here?!_ I thought.

"Mikan! Wait!"

I didn't listen. _He_ almost destroyed Gakuen Alice. _He_ almost killed me and Hotaru.

"What do you want," I demanded. "Make it quick," I snapped.

"Mou, Mikan," He whined.

"You're too old to whine." I said coldly. I started to walk away.

"I'm here to take you to Alice Academy."

I kept walking. "I can find it by myself, thank you very much."

"Mikan please." He stood in front of me now. "I'll get fired."

I huffed. "As if I care. You almost killed Hotaru and me you asshole!"

People around us stared.

Reo laughed. "Please excuse my _girlfriend_ ," he said so the others could hear.

"I'm not your girlfriend," I growled.

The other people kept walking. Apparently, _this_ made sense.

"Get away from me bastard." I kicked him.

He grimaced. "Don't make me take you there forcefully."

"Fine." I lied. "But first I needa use the bathroom."

"Alright." He walked me to the door, and stood outside. Gawd he looks like a freaking stalker.

I went into a stall, and used my teleportation alice. "Sayronara, Reo…" I muttered.

Then I disappeared.

 **HueHueHue~~~ Chapter four ends. Again, I'm sooo sorry for the shortness. I haven't seen Gakuen Aalice in forever, so I had to read watch it, and read the manga.**

 **Anyway, HAPPY LATE EASTER! 3**


End file.
